


Of Saints and Sinners

by BethRedus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, as i couldn't insert it into my other fic it stands alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts was known to entertain. Whether it was Peeves singing his dirty ditties and playing pranks or the small duels between the houses during lunch break, there was always some kind of uproar or disruption to look forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Saints and Sinners

Hogwarts was known to entertain. Whether it was Peeves singing his dirty ditties or playing pranks, Luna Lovegoods strange conspiracy theories, Nevilles potion accidents, Lavenders constant won-wons or the small duels between the houses during lunch break, there was always some kind of uproar or disruption to look forward to.  
So when Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger started a shouting match in the second floor corridor, it was no wonder that quite a few people stopped to listen as the two came storming through the halls, an obviously rather worried Harry Potter trying to keep up.  
“...My fault? Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, but if I remember quite correctly, it is you who is cheating, not me...”  
“You had no right!!!!” he bellowed.  
“I have every right to tell your girlfriend that you´re cheating scum!”  
“Get over your jealousy!”  
“What?” Hermione stopped mid-stride and rounded on him “Jealousy? Jealousy? You honestly think I´m not over you, Ronald Bilius Weasley? I´ll be honest with you, I was relieved when I found out you were cheating with Lavender. It gave me an official reason to back out of the worst mistake I ever made!” she spat.  
Ron wasn´t the only one to flinch.  
_Hell, that had to hurt._  
Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Blaise and Pansy and not missing the opportunity to witness the Golden Trios falling out, snickered from his front row view.  
“I don´t care who you date. I don´t give a rats ass about you, but if you hurt my friend by cheating on her, that makes it my business!” she snarled a him.  
“You really are insufferable! It´s your own bloody fault, you know that!”  
The corridor stilled as a dark tension began to grow. Harry instinctively reached for his wand. Quite a few people edged away. If a fight was to break out, it wouldn´t be pretty: the brightest witch of her age against an angry Weasley with the boy-who-lived getting in the way. No, that would turn very nasty. The first through fourth years turned and fled, leaving about two dozen six- and seventh years and three very brave fifths to stay and watch.  
Malfoy was now chuckling darkly to himself. He knew he was going to enjoy this. Very much.  
“What did you just say?” Hermiones voice sounded almost dead.  
“It´s your own fault we broke up, if you hadn´t been so depressed and...”  
“Well, _sorry_ , I do have a war trauma to overcome!”  
“Hell, you wouldn´t even let me sleep in the same room!”  
“You know why?” Hermione said quietly, “I wanted to spare you waking up to my screaming every night!”  
“Well, that still doesn´t explain why you didn´t sleep...!”  
“Hold it right there!” Hermiones voice turned to ice, pointing her wand in one swift motion directly into his face.  
Merlin have mercy.  
Quite a few people were putting up shield charms.  
Ginny appeared at Harrys elbow, wand out, expression feral.  
“What you are saying is it´s my fault you cheated on me, because I was an emotional mess and wouldn´t sleep with you?” Hermione deduced, her snarl resembling Crookshanks in his worst mood.  
“Yeah.”  
“Because I wouldn´t shag you, you had to go and relieve your sexual frustrations with Lavender?”  
“Yes, I mean they don´t call you the virgin saint of Griffindor for nothing...”  
“Did you just call me a virginal prude?” Hermione asked, her voice surprisingly neutral as her eyebrows began a steady ascension.  
Ron stayed silent. The only thing to be heard was Malfoys barely contained laughter. Hermione straitened from her fighting stance. And smirked.  
It was a very smug, sneering smirk. A smirk worthy of the Slytherin prince, it looked like it had been directly copied on her face.  
“Ah, I have the tendency to forget that some individuals of the male population have behavior patterns that belong into the domain of Care of Magical Creatures. Preferable the unit of flobberworms...”  
Ron turned a dark shade of purple.  
“Well, this has been interesting indeed. Harry, Ginny, you just heard his confession, can you now believe me? He did cheat on me.”  
The crowd watched as the two nodded in horror.  
“You set me up!” Ron gasped.  
“Took you long enough.” Hermione smirked. “Lavender, you heard as well, he´s been cheating on you too.” she added softly, almost gently.  
Lavender Brown, hidden in the second row, burst into tears and ran.  
“Now, if you will excuse me...” Hermione turned on her heel, only to be held back by Ron grabbing her blouse front, yanking her back.  
“Not so fast, you filth little...” Ron snarled.  
Even Malfoys laughter sobered up immediately, people backed up to the walls.  
Hermiones eyes flared up with fury "What did you just call me, Weasley?” She grabbed for her wand but he caught her wrist and twisted it painfully, making her shout out.  
Before anyone else could react, Malfoy stepped forward and yanked her wrist from his grip, eyes hard and cold as steel.  
“I advise you to let her go immediately, weasel.”  
“The hell I am!”  
“Repulso!”  
Ron was thrown backwards, his fist still wrapped around the fabric of Hermiones blouse, ripping a large hole in her front. She almost toppled over, only to be caught by Malfoys arm around her waist.  
Ron clambered from the floor, shaking with rage.  
“Get lost, Malfoy, this is none of your business!”  
“But it is.” Malfoy snarled, stepping to Hermiones side.  
“Err...” distracted, he glanced at her front, “You might want to...cover up.”  
Everyones eyes shifted to her suddenly very visible black lace bra...and the considerable amount of love bites on her pale skin.  
Malfoy quickly shrugged out of his sweater, handing it to her.  
“You little whore!” Ron gasped.  
“Oh, first I´m a frigid prude, now I´m a whore, make up your mind.” Hermione said coldly, pulling Malfoys sweater over her head.  
Rons hex bounced against Malfoys shield, the next moment he was thrown back as both school heads jinxed him right in the chest.  
“Let´s see...” Malfoy drawled, standing over him. “Twenty points from Griffindor for insulting the head girl. Fifty for attacking her. Another twenty for causing a disturbance during class hours and use of magic in the corridors. And the headmistress will certainly wish to speak to you about this incident. And about the detention you are going to undoubtedly serve the next few months. I´m pretty sure that will lead to a temporary suspension from the Quidditch team. Oh, and Granger...?”  
There was a dangerous glint in his silver eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“Feel free to hex him if you want. You will always have an alibi.”  
An equally malicious look flashed over her face. “I will consider your offer.”  
The crowd dispatched and the students slunk off to their next class, muttering amongst themselves. Ron had been marched away at wandpoint by a seething Ginny, and something told Harry, he wasn´t going to arrive at the headmistress office without at least a bat boogey hex.  
His attention went back to the other party of the altercation which was already making their way down the hall side by side, bodies brushing every third or fourth step.  
Hermione comfortable in Slytherin green, comfortable with Malfoy close, too close as they rounded the corner out of his sight and earshot.

“Salazar!” Malfoy started giggling like a little boy, his blond hair falling over his eyes, brushing against her forehead. “A frigid prude. Of all things to call you, he called you a prude!”  
The corner of Hermiones pink mouth curved upward.  
"Yes, quite hilarious. Come on, we have potions to attend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this as a part of a larger fic but it didn't make the cut.
> 
> please tell me what u think.


End file.
